


Dark

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Becoming someone else, Corruption, Damien Spoilers, Damien and Celine are twins, Don’t copy to another site, Don’t slam the door, Drabble, Gen, WKM, anyone else catch that spring means new beginnings?, good intentions turned bad?, melding, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: ’It will change you.’I know.——————///——————Close your eyes part 2





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still processing the whole Damien Video. I’m gonna just. . .write a little something and see if it helps me process.
> 
> Ends a little wonky sorry.

_‘It will change you.’_

**~~I know.~~ **

~~~~~~~~He stumbles out of the cabin, hand gripping the doorway as he reorients himself.

    He’s soaked and dripping, but not gasping. In fact, he’s barely breathing.

    The world stutters.

    Whatever is left of Celine is sleeping, deep, deep in his mind. He feels her power sunk inside his skin.

~~Is he even Damien anymore?~~

    He tries walking by himself, manages to stand onto the grass and breathes in the quiet, spring night, after such a long, drawn-out winter.

    A new beginning.

     _ **You want me to be the villain?**_

    The ground burns beneath him when he remembers.

    But he’s still, outwardly calm.

    This is who he is now, he realizes, as the world fades around him.

    He is contained, he is angry; he is calculated and composed-

 

 

    He looks up from  ~~his~~ the cane in his hand to his reflection; washed out, empty skin and the flickers of their - his - aura ~~s~~. 

 

_‘Make sure that bastard stays dead!’_

_angry eyes and grit teeth and he’ll protect her protect them please he wants to help-_

   

    - he isn’t Damien ~~or even Celine~~  anymore.

     Gripping the cane tightly he rushes away, loathing seeping into the very fiber of his being.

     Mark wanted a villain? Fine.

 

     

     Then he’s Dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> QOTP: What was your favourite part?
> 
> (My) A: The whole _don’t slam the door_ thing as well as when the WKM music pops up and Damien yells, “Let me help you!” through to the end. Just, the whole emotion of that scene, the stylistic imagery of Celine falling to sleep/drowning, up to Damien/Dark stepping out onto the grass- oof. I love it.


End file.
